Proper alignment of a golf club head at an address position relative to a golf ball may improve the performance of an individual. Various alignment aids have been used on the golf club heads to improve the individual's visual alignment.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures may not be depicted to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of examples of the present disclosure.